Another Side of Mrs Wu
by Akai Momo
Summary: Sisi lain Nyonya Wu yang membuat Tuan Wu tercengang, dan semakin jatuh cinta apa adanya dengan sang 'istri'. (PWP!Kristao)


Orang-orang akan menganggap bahwa ia adalah sosok yang kontras.

Bagi mereka yang belum mengenal baik seluk beluknya, maka mereka akan beranggapan bahwa ia adalah sosok yang amat mencintai kekerasan dan hal-hal yang berkesan buruk tak patut ditiru dan digugu. Apalagi dengan gaya pakaiannya yang hampir-hampir di dominasi oleh warna gelap, tindik perak yang bersanding dengan anting kancing hitam di telinga kirinya, dan kemampuannya dalam beladiri wushu yang cukup mumpuni menjadi alasan konyol orang-orang berjaga jarak dengannya.

Namun begitu mereka sudah cukup dekat untuk mengenalnya, maka mereka mungkin akan melongo selayaknya orang idiot ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa sifat aslinya dua-ratus-empat-puluh derajat dari dugaan-dugaan awal; sebab pada nyatanya ia adalah orang yang pemalu dan kikuk, bahkan ceroboh, cengeng, manja dan penakut.

Tapi aku, yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan lama dengannya hingga altar suci telah kami singgahi sejak beberapa tahun lalu, tidak akan terlampau terkejut.

Ya, jika dibandingkan dengan sisinya yang lain, yang membuatku berdecak penuh arti dan mencak-mencak tak karuan.

Sisinya yang membuatku gerah, panas-dingin dan menggeliat gelisah lahir-batin layaknya cacing kepanasan.

Sisinya yang liar dan agresif, yang hanya dipersembahkan untukku ketika hasratnya memuncak seperti jadwal bulanan wanita, dan yang mampu memanjakanku dengan kejutan-kejutan kecil setiap kali kami melakukannya...,

... Seperti sekarang ini; duduk tepat di selangkanganku yang terbangun membentuk tenda kecul dibalik celana piyama, menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya (terutama bagian bokong montoknya yang menindih-nindih nakal _si kecil_) yang polos tanpa busana dan mengkilat-kilat luar biasa indahnya diterpa lampu temaram kamar juga bias bulan di langit sana.

Kepalanya mengadah dengan bibir terbuka untuk menyenandungkan alunan sensual pembangkit gairah, dan tak lama mata kami saling menawan satu sama lain.

Dan di tengah-tengah kesadaranku yang mulai terkumpul, aku menyadari adanya kabut-kabut di matanya yang memiliki rona hitam alami dan bibirnya yang digigit-gigit nakal sukses membangunkan monster dalam tubuhku. Sambil itu, ia berbisik rendah dengan nada serak basah yang membuatku kecanduan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _gege_~

Kapan kau akan mengambil _hadiah_ yang sudah _siap_ di depan matamu ini, hem~~?"

Aku hanya menyeringai, membiarkan hasrat birahi penuh gairah yang memuncak sekejap mengambil alih tubuhku.

"Sekarang.

Karena aku sudah tidak tahan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan hadiahku, Mrs. Wu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Another Side of Mrs. Wu**

.

**Screenplays!Kristao**

.

**M**

.

**Akai Momo**

.

**All about character is not mine, just fic and story idea**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with Much Baby Typo**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary! **::

Sisi lain nyonya Wu yang membuat tuan Wu tercengang dan semakin jatuh cinta dengan sang istri apa adanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah ini termasuk _PWP_ atau tidak, mengingat prolognya cukup panjang.

Entah ini termasuk _drable-ficlet_ atau tidak, mengingat sepertinya ini memakan banyak _word-count_. :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ahh~ _gege_eehhh~~~"

Tao menunggingkan tubuhnya, mendorong-dorong bongkahan bokong montok yang lubangnya menyantap lapar-lapar penisku di dalamnya.

Ia mengadah tinggi-tinggi dengan bahunya mengedik penuh kilau-kilau cantik, lalu meneleng ke kanan dan meneleng ke kiri, tak lama ia menunduk sambil mendesis-desis kelonjotan karena titik nikmatnya yang diserang intens penisku.

"Hooh.. Ssshh... Hooh.. Ah.. _Gege_, kau besar sekali-ngaaahh~~~ ohh.."

"Oh, _of course_, Mrs. Wu.. Ngh! Argh! Ah.. Kau sempit dan ketat sekali, Tao-er~"

"Uhuuuhh~~ haaahh~~ yah, di sana, gege... Terusshh.. Lagi-lagi-lagi..."

Lengan kanannya mengudara, terjulur kearahku yang menggagahinya di belakang dengan gaya tunggangan ala koboi, lalu jarinya bergerak-gerak seolah sedang menjamah sesuatu; dan aku yang mengerti sinyal-sinyal ketika kami bercinta mesrapun mencondongkan kepala untuk mendekat, lalu sekejap jemari lentiknya yang berkeringat menjambak helai-helai rambutku, menyuruhku untuk mencumbui lehernya tanpa perintah lisan.

Aku menuruti permintaan agresifnya, kembali membombardir kulit tubuh porselen Tao yang telah dilukis indah olehku belasan menit lalu.

"_Gege_.. Ah.. Ah.. Lagi-lagi-lagi.. Lebih cepat-lebih cepat-lebih cepaaaaattt..."

Dia merengek-rengek. Bahkan saat kita dalam sesi panas seperti ini pun dia tetap bertingkah manja dengan nada yang tak ingin dibantah. Maka, untuk menyenangkan dirinya yang gairahnya memuncak sesuai jadwal permingguan, aku menjawab dengan melakukan apa yang ia minta.

"_Like this_, huh...? _Do you want me_ _to f*ck you so hard_, huh, Tao-er...?" aku merendah di telinganya yang memerah menakjubkan.

"Uhh..! Sshh..! Uhh.. _Yes_, _gege_! _Yes_! Shhh~~ aahhaaahh~! Oh, ya ampun! Ah! Ah!"

Kujelajahi tubuh depannya. Tangan kananku mendarat di penis mungil dan bersihnya yang telah mengedut-ngedut lucu dan tangan kiriku menari _striptease_ di kedua dada yang cukup berisi dan padat. Bermain-main di salah satu titik lemas _istri_ku tercinta dengan intensitas acak, membuatnya mendesah nyaring dan lebih ekspresif, lalu memuji-muji diriku dan membalas tingkahku dengan mengetatkan rektum yang masih lapar akan hadirnya _si kecil_. Aku menggeram liar tepat di depan telinganya, ia pun bergidik menggemaskan.

"Oh, _gege_, oh, _gege_... Ak-aku mauhh... Hh.. Hh.. Ah! Ah! Oh! Ahn! Ahn!"

"Ya sayang, _gege_ juga.. Ogh! Ogh! Ayo kita menjemputnya... Gh! Sama-sama."

Paham dengan apa yang Tao butuhkan, aku mempercepat permainan liarku dan membuat rusuh ranjang kami yang sudah tak terdefinisikan lagi akan kondisinya. Di sisi lain, kami semakin menggila, lebih gila, lebih liar dan lebih bebas begitu kami berhasil menjemput klimaks dengan timing yang sama.

Tubuhku dan tubuhnya berjengit-jengit ketika cairan itu mencuat keluar dari ruangnya berkali-kali, dan bahkan tubuh Tao bergetar dan ia melirih kecil menikmati semburanku di dalam lubang analnya yang mulai lembab juga becek.

"Hei," aku berbisik sambil mengubah posisinya. Kini kami saling berhadapan dengan mulut yang masih terbuka untuk menarik rakus-rakus udara, mengisi pasokan paru-paru akan kerja keras kami. "Aku belum selesai dengan hadiahku, Mrs. Wu."

Dia terkikik lirih, lalu menatapku dengan pandangan menantang sambil menyeringai cantik.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau hadiahnya

sudah selesai, _gege_...?"

.

.

.

.

**The end**

.

.

*tutup mata*

*kipas-kipas*

*nyari es batu-nyari es batu* :v

.

.


End file.
